The Dealer
by Kick Ass Kids
Summary: Ororo and Scott share a secret. Who would expect Storm, of all people, to be a- After X1. Before X2. Lame story, lamer summary.


**A/N: Dude, this is so messed up. I'm not even sure why I thought of this… whatever, just try and enjoy it.**

Storm hummed to herself as she walked down the halls. It was a good day for her and everyone could tell. The sun was shining brightly, it was nice and warm, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Oh, did I forget to mention it was the dead of winter? Yep, the students couldn't really complain, seeing how it was hailing just two blocks away. They just smiled and tried to keep out of trouble so as not to sour her mood and ruin the lovely day.

Storm happily strolled to her greenhouse to take care of her beautiful plants. The roses needed pruning.

She was halfway done with pruning one bush when the door suddenly slammed open. She turned around quickly to see who had intruded.

"Oh, Scott, what a lovely surprise," she said with a smile. Cyclops just frowned a bit and shut the door quietly behind him.

"I need more. It wasn't enough, what you gave me last time," he said in a serious and impatient tone.

"Why, whatever are you speaking of, Scott?" Storm said with false shock and innocence. It was so very amusing to get on the forever cool and collected leader's last nerve.

"Cut the crap, Ororo! Come on, I'll do anything! Just, _please_, give me more," he begged as he got down on his knees in front of the weather witch. "I'll pay double! No, no, _triple!_ But, _please_, I can't take Jean's yammering and the students' never ending mischief and incessant babbling without something to calm my nerves for at least a little while!"

"Fine, fine, I'll give you more, but not now. It has to be later, when the students aren't around. No one can know about what goes on between us, alright?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Good. Now, leave. I need to finish pruning these roses," she said and waved her hand in dismissal. Scott sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Ororo. You have no idea how much this means to me," Scott replied as he backed away with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, just remember to meet me here at 10 PM, sharp…"

"No problem, I'll be here!" but his words fell on deaf ears as Ororo was back to tending to her flowers.

It was dark out and all the students were indoors since curfew on weeknights was 9:45 (and cue the whining from the older students). Scott was making his way to the greenhouse where he knew Ororo was waiting for him. He arrived at exactly 10 PM and walked to the back of the greenhouse where he saw Storm tending to some plants.

"I'm here," he said.

"I know," came the reply.

"You got the stuff?"

"Only if you got the money."

"Show me."

The African woman looked up to face the eager man and smirked at what she saw. His face just _begging _for what she was taunting him with, his stance ready to get the hell out of the greenhouse if anyone were to unexpectedly show up, and the thick wad of cash held tightly in his right hand.

She giggled and held up a brown paper beg.

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Hand over the cash and you can be on your _very _merry way," she said with a lingering smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, here you go," Cyclops mumbled as he placed the money in front of her. She handed him the bag and reached for the money.

"Money's all here. Well then, I guess I'll see you later, Scott," she said after counting it all carefully. Scott nodded and smiled widely before bidding her a good night and walking out the door, paper bag hidden in a jacket pocket.

Ororo smiled and continued work on her plants. Business was good.

Scott and his pot. He loved that stuff almost as much as his car and N'SYNC.

She suspected John Allerdyce and Rogue would be coming for their monthly supply of weed next week.

Professor Xavier had also mentioned that he was running low.

No one would ever suspect sweet, kind Ororo Munroe of growing illegal substances in her gardens and greenhouses and that was exactly why it was so perfect.

**THE END**

**Yeah, um, I have no clue where that came from. Imagination, I suppose… a screwed up imagination, but whatever.**

**Leave a review if you feel like telling me how messed up I am.**

**Lou Lou Kazoo**


End file.
